


You're Too Close

by Varydox



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dreamy twins Devilgram story, F/M, Polyamory, some spoilers ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varydox/pseuds/Varydox
Summary: Based off of the Devilgram story "Dreamy Twins", slight spoilers for that story.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	You're Too Close

"...and you're always... Too close to Nelly..."

Penelope's eyes widened as Beel's hand squeezed her shoulder. They were both sitting on chairs at Belphegor's bedside

"Have to... Back off... Nelly's mine," Belphegor muttered in his sleep.

"I thought Belphie knew..." Penelope whispered. 

"I guess... I should have just came out and told him," Beel frowned. 

"I didn't know he felt that way."

"Do... Do you want to be with Belphie too?"

Penelope turned to Beelzebub. His eyes hadn't left his twin's face, but she reached out and touched her hand to his cheek, breaking him out of his trance, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I don't want to be in a romantic relationship with Belphie. I thought we were on the same page, but I guess... I guess I was wrong."

Belphegor continued to groan and talk in his sleep as Penelope stood and made her way to Beel's bed. 

"Are you alright?" she asked when he didn't move.

"I... things have been...awkward since Belphie came back. I don't want to upset him. But there's no way I'm going to stay away from you."

"... Love you Beel..." Belphie muttered before falling silent once more, his breathing steady.

"It doesn't sound like he's upset with you," she pointed out. 

"He's jealous of me."

"That isn't your fault, Beel."

"I know."

He stood and stretched his arms as Penelope watched his back and shoulder muscles flex and contract.

"I guess we should go to sleep," he said after a loud yawn. "Will you stay with me?"

"I love staying with you," she smiled. "But do you want me here just because? Or is this a power move on Belphie?"

He looked at her in surprise, and his cheeks turned pink.

"I-I just... you haven't.... We haven't- not since Belphie came back..." he sputtered. "I miss you."

"Then get over here."

When he laid next to her, he moved his left arm so it propped up her neck and wrapped his right arm around her. Her curls tickled his nose as he kissed the base of her neck. She pulled his right hand up to her face and kissed each fingertip before turning so that she was facing him. 

"I love you," she told him as she caressed his cheek.

"I lo-" his voice was cut off by her lips softly pushing against his own. 

It was one of the things that he adored about her. Because of his stature and strength, everyone was rough with him, knowing he could take just about anything they dished out. The only one of his brothers he could never beat was Lucifer. Even Asmo and Levi, during the rare moments of joining in on a dog pile in the middle of a movie marathon, gave him all they had. It was almost like a contest, to see if anyone could best him, and none of them ever had despite using all their strength. Some of the demons at RAD, particularly the girls, would try their hand at punching him in the abs, just to giggle about how hard his muscles were. But Penelope never did. She was always soft and gentle with him. Yet, he had seen her bravery and just how strong she could be. He had already found her interesting her second day in the Devildom, at the cafe when she placed her hand on his arm. It was the first time someone had ever been so gentle to him in thousands of years.

He could smell her lotion, something she had picked up when she was in London with Lucifer, Satan, and Mammon. It smelled like some kind of flower that he wasn't familiar with, he just recognized a floral scent. Whatever it was, he liked it. He hadn't realized that his lips had made their way to her throat, and as he pulled away he could see little marks love bites that would not bruise.

"I think we should go to sleep," she whispered. "I don't really want to... Not in the same room as Belphie."

"Right..." he agreed, before planting one more kiss on her forehead. "Sorry."

"Spend tomorrow night with me?"

He grew red in the cheeks, before nodding.

"Good night."

\--------

Penelope woke up before Beel or Belphie. When she checked her D.D.D., she saw that it was almost 4 in the morning. Beel had turned around at some point in the night, his shirt was all twisted around. She couldn't help but smile at him. She kissed him on the back of his head then sat up to stretch.

"Nelly, you're awake," Belphegor whispered.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Nah, I usually sleep during the day, remember? But Beel was so concerned that I gave sleeping at night a shot."

"And the lullaby had nothing to do with it."

"Shut up."

She couldn't help but smile. This was how she wanted things between herself and the avatar of sloth, like siblings. The banter reminded her of her brother, Charlie. They had been ten months apart and had been incredibly close to each other, often teasing each other the way she and Belphegor had been since his return to the family.

"Anyway, what did you find out? I told you guys I don't remember any nightmares," he asked.

"They weren't nightmares," she told him. "And actually, I think you and I need to talk."

"Oh? What about?"

"Last night, you said some stuff. About Beel being too close to me."

"..."

"Belphie, I want to make sure we're on the same page. So, can you be honest with me? Are you-"

"I want to be with you."

"...oh."

"I love Beel, I see how happy you make him. I also know you are with Mammon. I don't know what you are with the others. But if you can have two men, why not three? Hell, why not all of us? Except, I don't want you to have all of us. I want you all to myself. "

"Belphegor, that's not how this works."

"I know, I know it doesn't."

In the low light of the room, she could tell that he was holding his head in his hands.

"Belphie, I'm sorry that you feel like that. But, I can't control who I like."

"I know you can't."

"The three of us should talk in the morning."

"Talk about what?"

Suddenly Beel shifted in his sleep with a groan.

"Heh," Belphegor smiled to himself. "And he was worried about me moaning in my sleep. He does it too."

"You... can't have her," Beel snored.

"Hm?" 

"Pen...lope.... she's mine... Belphie."

Beelzebub rolled offer with a snort before falling back into a deep sleep.

"You're right," Belphegor said after a few moments. "We all should talk."

"Belphie, I'm sorry if I've given you the wrong idea about you and me," she told him.

"You don't have to apologize to me, Nelly. We may not he able to chose how we feel, but we can chose how to act. You love Beel and you don't love me."

"No, I do love you. But I'm not IN love with you. I am IN love with Beelzebub."

He raised an eyebrow, though she couldn't see it.

"You're like a brother to me, Belphie."

"Well... That's better than nothing. Doesn't explain why you fell for Mammon and... Okay seriously what are you to the others?"

"That's our business. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get some more sleep."


End file.
